masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Righteousness
| rarity = Rare | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = The enchanted unit becomes invulnerable to the following: * Almost all and spells. * All - and -related Special Attacks. * All -related . }} Righteousness is a Rare Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on any friendly unit on the overland map to give that unit protection from virtually every kind of magical effects related to the and . This includes protection from spells, Special Attacks, and associated with these realms. The unit may not be affected or damaged by such magic in any way. However, the unit can still be hurt by enemy Fantastic Creatures belonging to either realm. The spell has an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow the same bonus on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects Righteousness offers a unit almost total protection from nearly all types of and magic, including (but not limited to) offensive spells from either realm. Protection from Spells A unit affected by Righteousness is completely impervious to the majority of offensive spells from both the and , and extremely resistant against a few more such spells. This includes direct-damage spells, Unit Curses, and even most Combat Enchantments and Global Enchantments of either of these realms. During combat, the unit receives a rating against direct-damage spells from either realm, meaning that none but the most powerful spells have any chance of hurting the unit. In game terms, means that the unit may make 50 rolls against such spells, blocking on average about . Therefore, while the unit may still be targeted by such spells, it will almost always suffer 0 damage from them. Unit Curses from either realm may also be targeted at this unit, but do not have any effect. This is because the unit receives a bonus when attempting to deflect such spells. The same goes for direct-damage spells, which will cause 0 damage to the unit while it is under the Righteousness effect. Global Enchantments and Combat Enchantments that should negatively affect this unit will do nothing to it either. Note that beneficial spells, such as Unit Enchantments from either realm cast by the unit's owner, do not trigger Righteousness's blocking powers. Such spells can still be cast on the enchanted unit. Unfortunately, it seems that the game's designers have "missed a few spots", and so some offensive spells from the and Realms will still have an effect on the enchanted unit. They are listed below. and spells that can penetrate Righteousness, please add them below.}} Call Chaos :Call Chaos, a Combat Instant from the , applies one of eight possible effects on its targets. The effect for a given target is chosen completely at random. If the unit affected by Righteousness is struck by this spell, two of those possible effects will get through the enchantment and affect the unit anyway. The other six effects, if chosen, will have no impact on the unit. :Firstly, Call Chaos may randomly heal the unit (similar to the Healing spell). This is actually a beneficial effect for the unit, and so Righteousness will not block it. :Secondly, Call Chaos may decide to disintegrate the unit (similar to the Disintegrate spell). In this case, Righteousness does not apply its bonus to the unit and does not block the effect. Thus, if the unit has a Resistance score of or fewer, it will be completely annihilated as per the rules of the Disintegrate spell. : This is one of the only ways (or possibly the only way) to actually kill a Righteous unit with magic. Of course, it is highly unlikely to occur at all, so it should be a last-ditch effort. Terror :Terror, a Combat Enchantment from the , will actually affect Righteous units despite their divine protection. :This spell makes a unit unable to act if they fail a Resistance roll at . The unit may still be able to resist the spell, but would need to succeed in a roll first, as per the rules of the Terror spell, without the benefit of the Resistance bonus from Righteousness. Protection from Ranged Magical Attacks Furthermore, whenever the enchanted unit is attacked with a that's associated with the realm, its Defense score is temporarily set to for purposes of blocking damage from said attack. With , the unit is extremely unlikely to suffer any from such attacks, since it would block (on average) about . Enemy units with exceptionally high scores might get through this much Defense, but even then would be hard-pressed to do so. Units that have a -related include the Efreet, Shadow Demons, Demon Lord, Storm Giant, Magicians, and all Dark Elf units except Dark Elf Priests. See Ranged Magical Attack Subtypes for further details. Protection from Special Attacks Finally, the enchanted unit is also nearly-invulnerable to all Special Attacks that are associated with the and realms. Once again, when struck by these Special Attacks, the unit receives either or a bonus of (as appropriate) in order to block such attacks, making them totally or almost-totally useless against it. Again, an extremely powerful attack may be able to get through to inflict some damage on the unit, but this is exceptionally rare. Special Attacks associated with the realm include Fire Breath, Lightning Breath, Immolation and Destruction. Special Attacks associated with the realm include Cause Fear and all kinds of Death and Life Stealing attacks. Usage Righteousness may be cast during combat for the rather high Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will dissipate. Alternatively, Righteousness may be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case it has a base Casting Cost of , and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its bonus. Righteousness may only be cast on friendly units. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. If you've placed Righteousness on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Righteousness may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Righteousness during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Righteousness has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Righteousness spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Righteousness will mostly protect a unit from enemy and spells, which are often quite deadly. Therefore, it is used for protecting specific units from enemy wizards possessing such spells. Righteousness should be cast on units heading off to war against such wizards. You never know when an enemy wizard will decide to cast Disintegrate or Doom Bolt (or possibly even worse spells!) on your valuable units, so Righteousness is an insurance against such eventualities. Other than this, Righteousness may also come in handy when taking high-level Encounter zones containing or creatures, as they may contain units possessing dangerous Special Attacks that Righteousness can fend off. Righteousness may also be extremely handy when starting a war against a Dark Elven empire. Most units from this race use a -based , which Righteousness will block effortlessly. On the other hand, simply keeping Righteousness on a unit that isn't going to see combat against or assets is a waste of . It offers no benefit against creatures or spells from the other realms whatsoever. You might even be better off removing Righteousness from a unit that isn't expected to encounter and assets anytime soon. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Life